familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Augustine Mills (1827-1871)
Augustine Herbert J Mills was born in Nayland, Suffolk on 20th March 1827. His parents were John William and Sarah Mills (nee Bird). His father was a veterinarian by trade. At the time of his birth, Augustine’s siblings were William and George. Death of Mother Augustine’s mother died when he was only 2 years of age in August of 1829. As a result, Augustine was sent to Colchester, Essex to be raised by another family. It is believed that this was the family of William Martin, a tailor. His family practised the Catholic religion and are believed to have raised Augustine in the same faith, despite Augustine’s family being protestant. Father’s Second Marriage Augustine’s father, John William, married for a second time in late 1829 or early 1830, to a woman by the name of Sarah Polley. As a result, a half-brother to Augustine was born on the 28th December 1830 and was christened Walter. Despite the new wife and children, it appears that Augustine did not return to live with his father. He remained living in Colchester with the Martin family. Two more half-siblings, twins Coburg and Victoria, were born on the 7th November 1838. 1841 Census In the 1841 census, Augustine (listed by his middle name of Herbert) is recorded as a 14 year old apprentice tailor in the household of William and Lavana Martin and family in Crouch Street, Colchester. His father, step mother and siblings are recorded just across the border at Bear Street in Nayland, Suffolk. Death of Step-Mother Augustine’s step-mother Sarah died on the 2nd January 1842 in Nayland and was buried at Chapple in Essex. Her cause of death is currently unknown. Twins Victoria and Coburg were only 3 years old at the time. Brother Joins Army Augustine’s eldest brother William (aged 17) ran away to join the army. Family legend states that his parents objected to him joining the military, but their reasons are not given. He enrolled under his two Christian names ‘William Munson’ on the 10th January 1842 with the 3rd Regiment of Light Dragoons. He volunteered into the 9th Lancers in the May following and went out to India. He was at the Battle of the Sobraon on 10/2/1846, the Battle of Chilianwalla on 13/1/1849, and the Battle of Goograt on 21/2/1849. Father’s 3rd Marriage Augustine’s father John married for a third time on 2nd March 1848 to Rebecca Hall (nee Bennett), who had been born in Tunbridge Wells in Kent. The marriage occurred at Stoke by Nayland in Suffolk. This time, there were no children from the marriage. 1851 census In the 1851 census, Augustine was a visitor in the house of Thomas Lewis and family, a painter located at St Johns Green, Colchester. He is recorded as being 24 years of age, born at Nayland, Suffolk, and his occupation is recorded as tailor’s clerk. It is interesting to note that on the following census page is listed a Mary Mills, age 58, the head of a household, with an occupation of land proprietor. With her is an Eliza Mills, age 48, sister to Mary Mills and also a land proprietor. Whether these two women are related to Augustine is yet to be established. Witness to brother’s wedding On the 4th December 1852, Augustine was witness to his brother George’s wedding at Trinity Church, Lambeth in London. George was marrying a woman by the name of Elizabeth Bridge and the other witness to the marriage was an Eliza Bridge, possibly Elizabeth’s mother. Catholic to Protestant The newspaper the Essex Standard announced on the 18th December 1855 that Augustine would renounce the Roman Catholic faith. Augustine made this announcement at a meeting of the Society for English Church Missions to the Roman Catholics. It stated that for 10 years he had been the acolyte (or clerk) at the Roman Catholic Chapel in Colchester. In the last 6 weeks, some Protestant friends of his had provided him some books that presented alternative views to Catholicism, and this had encouraged him to change his faith. Augustine informed Protestant church members at a meeting that he was under instruction \with view to making a public recantation. Recantation A further article in the Essex Standard on 28th March 1856 published the exact wording of the recantation, that was made in St Peter’s Church on Easter Sunday (in March of 1856). The article stated that Augustine had been visited by the Reverend J White in preparation and that the recantation had been approved by the Archbishop of Cantebury. The wording of the recantation was as follows:- “I, Augustine Mills, hereby solemnly declare, in the presence of God, that I believe Holy Scripture containeth all things necessary to salvation; so that whatsoever is not read therein, nor may be proved thereby, is not to be required of any man that it should be believed as an article of the Faith, or be thought requisite or necessary to salvation.” ''“I believe that We are accounted righteous before God only for the merit of our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ by faith, and not for our own works or deservings.” “''I believe that the doctrines of Voluntary works besides, over and above God’s commandments, which are called works of supererogation cannot be taught without arrogency and impiety.”'' “I believe that the Roman doctrine concerning Purgatory, Pardons, Worshipping and Adoration as well as Images as of Relics, and also invocation of Saints, is a fond thing vainly invented, and grounded upon no warranty of Scripture, but rather repugnant to the Word of God.” “I believe that Transubstantiation (or the change of the substance of bread and wine), in the Supper of the Lord, cannot be proved by Holy Writ; but is repugnant to the plain words of Scripture overthroweth the nature of the sacrament, and hath given occasion to many superstitions.” “''I believe that The body of Christ is given, taken and eaten in the Supper only after an heavenly and spiritual manner; and the mean whereby the body of Christ is received and eaten in the supper is faith.”'' “I believe that The Queen’s Majesty hath the chief power in this realm of England, and other her dominions, unto whom the chief government of all estates of this realm, whether they be ecclesiastical or civil, in all causes doth appertain, and is not, nor ought to be, subject to any foreign jurisdiction.”'' “I believe that “The Bishop of Rome hath no jurisdiction in this realm of England.” ''“I make the above declaration, and every part of it, in the plain and ordinary sense of the words as they are commonly believed by Protestants, without any equivocation or mental reservation, and without believing that I am or can be absolved of this my declaration by any authority of the Pope, or any other person or persons whatever.”'' The recantation was signed by Augustine and witnessed by C.S Lock, and Incumbent of St Botolph’s. The recantation was strong news around the country and appeared in many of the newspapers outside the county of Essex for several months after it occurred, including the Morning Chronicle, the Ipswich Journal, the London Standard and Worcester Journal. It was even reported in Irish newspapers. The article also stated that Augustine was currently employed as a cashier at Messrs Hyams in Colchester. Converts After his conversion, Augustine became a formal member of the ''Society for English Church Missions to the Roman Catholics ''and assisted them in their conversion work. It was reported in the Essex Standard newspaper on 21st January 1857 following a meeting of the Society how Augustine had been raised by a Roman Catholic family and had been a clerk of the Roman Catholic church for approximately 17 years. It was reported in the Morning Chronicle on 5th November 1857 that he had converted three residents of Colchester to the Protestant faith. 1861 census In the 1861 census, Augustine is a clerk lodging with widow Annie Glanfield at 21 Queen Street, Colchester St Botolph. She was a dressmaker, so may have been assisting with tailor’s clerk duties. Auction In the Essex Standard newspaper dated 31/10/1863, an advert appeared stating that items located at 22 Queen Street, Colchester were to be sold at auction by a J.T. Rudlin. The auction was to be held on 2nd February 1863 at 11 o’clock, and consisted of the following items:- *Household furniture *A cottage pianoforte in a rosewood case by Collard and Collard *Plate *Plated articles *Jewellery *Books *Fine proof engravings *Two table clocks *Glass, and *China. The items were recorded as being the property of ‘Mr Augustin Mills’ who was ‘leaving for Rome’. The house in question is next door to the property at 21 Queen Street, where Augustine was lodging with dressmaker Annie Glandfield in 1861. Why and if Augustine ended up in Rome is yet to be determined. 1871 census In the 1871 census, Augustine is a servant in the household of Philip E Pusey, M.A. Christchurch Vicar, at St Aldate Oxfordshire. Philip E. Pusey was the only son of Edward Bouverie Pusey (1800-1882), a well-known religious scholar and professor. His son Philip was also a scholar, but was inflicted with an illness for most of his life. Death Augustine died on the 10th December 1871 in Christchurch, Oxfordshire. His cause of death was inflammation of the lungs (not certified). He was 44 years old (but his death certificate recorded it as 42). He was employed as a 'Gentleman's Butler' at the time of his death, and the informant was Harriet Dudley of Queen Street, St Peter-le-Bailey, Oxford. He was buried at Oxford St Thomas the Martyr churchyard near the Great Western Railway in Oxfordshire. References *Birth, Death and Marriage records *Family Bible information *1841, 1851, 1861 and 1871 census for Essex and Oxford *Essex Standard newspaper, 18/12/1855, 28/03/1856, 21/01/1857, 31/01/1863 *The British Newspaper Archive *Morning Chronicle newspaper, 05/11/1857 Category:Born in Nayland